User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Adventure in Babysitting
Plot Trivia Songs #I Just Can't Wait #Let's Go #Having Fun Song # # # #I Love You Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Rob Tinkler as Pedro #Stephanie Anne Mills as Penny #Kristin Fairlie as Penelope #Denise Oliver as Pricilla #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Ava Preston as Olivia #Zachary Bennett as Jackson and Jordan's Dad #Katie Griffin as Jackson and Jordan's Mom #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #Lyon Smith as Caleb #Chloe Bryer as Ella #Shechinah Mpumlwana as Kitty #Isabella Leo as Angelica #Abigail Oliver as Jade #Kallan Holley as Francesca #TBA as Tyler #TBA as Kaylee Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary pacing around with Kipper on her head.) *Hilary: "When is Jackson and Jordan ever gonna get here, Kipper?" *Kipper: "I'm pretty sure they'll get here eventually." (Suddenly, the car pulls up and Jackson and Jordan arrived.) *Hilary: "That must be Jackson and Jordan now." (Hilary and Kipper hurry to the gate and see Jackson and Jordan hurrying off.) *Jackson and Jordan's Dad: "Bye, Kids! And remember, we'll call you when the baby is born." *Jordan: "Okay, Daddy!" *Jackson: "See ya later!" *Hilary: "Jackson! Jordan! There you are! Kipper and I have been waiting for you guys for a while." *Jackson: "Hi, Hilary. Sorry we're late. It's just that Jordan and I have some big news to share with you." *Jordan: "Well. We're gonna be a big brother and a big sister. Because, a new baby is joining our family." *Hilary: "Wow!" *Both: "A new baby?!" *Hilary: "Oh boy! A new baby. Guys! Guess what. Jackson and Jordan are having a baby in their family." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi, Jackson! Hi, Jordan!" *AJ: "Hi, Hilary!" *Hilary: "Guess What. Jackson and Jordan are gonna be a big brother and sister to a new baby in their family." *Both: "Really?" *Kipper: "Yep! Really." *Blaze: "Wow! You guys must be excited to meet your new baby." *Jackson: "Oh. We are!" *Jordan: "And our Daddy is picking us up later today when the baby is born." *Hilary: "I sure hope the baby gets here." *AJ: "I know what'll pass the time. An adventure!" *Hilary: "Yeah! C'mon! Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Okay, Guys. I'm off on another adventure." *Jackson: "Alright!" *Jordan: "See ya later." *Kipper: "Okay. Let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary and Kipper arrived in the jungle.) *Hilary: "And here we are, Kipper!" *Kipper: "And look. Our friends are here!" (Blaze and AJ drive past them and Hilary and Kipper follow them.) *Blaze: "Whoo-hoo-hoo! (Laughs)." *AJ: "Yeah-heh! Whee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" *Blaze: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hey! Guess what?" *Hilary: "What's going on?" *Blaze: "We're on our way to visit our friend Stripes, the tiger truck!" *AJ: "Look! There's his treehouse!" *Stripes: "Oh, Guys!" *Blaze: "And that sounds like Stripes! Let's look for him. When you see Stripes, say, Stripes." *Kipper: "There's Stripes!" *Blaze: "Stripes! Yeah! He's on that branch!" *Stripes: "Rawr!" *AJ: "Stripes!" *Blaze: "Hey there!" *Stripes: "Blaze! AJ! You gotta get up here, you're not gonna believe what's going on in my treehouse!" *Blaze: "Okay, here we come!" *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "Time to climb!" (Blaze and AJ climb up with Hilary and Kipper following.) *AJ: (Laughs). *Blaze: "Whoo-hoo!" (They reach the top and AJ dismounts.) *Stripes: "Yeah-heh!" *Blaze: "Good to see ya, buddy." (They hear kids laughing from inside.) *AJ: "Whoa, Stripes! What's goin' on in there?" *Stripes: "Check it out, you guys! I'm... BABYSITTING!" (He opens the door to reveal baby animals playing.) *All: "Whoa!" *Blaze: "Stripes is babysitting nine of the littlest animals in the jungle!" *AJ: "And just look at how much fun they're having!" *Hilary: "Aww. Cute!" *Blaze: "What are their names, Stripes?" *Stripes: "Let's see...There's Petey, Peggy and Paulie..." *All: "Hello!" *Stripes: "That's Ellie, Annie and Ollie..." *Ollie: (Giggles). *Ellie: "Hi!" *Stripes: "And then, Jimmy, Kimmy and over there, that's Floppy!" (Floopy was trying to get a ball from a shelf.) *Floppy (Grunts)"Whoa...whoa!!!" *Hilary: "Uh Oh!" (She falls but Blaze catches her.) *Blaze: "I gotcha, Floppy." *Floppy: (Giggles)"Thank you!" *Blaze: "Aww, you're welcome, little friend." *Stripes: "Heeeeyyyyy...looks like you're pretty good of taking care of animals, too." *Hilary: "I'm almost alike too. I like Kipper." *Stripes: (Gasps)"Do you guys wanna babysit with me?" *Blaze: "Sure!" *AJ: "Yeah, we love babysitting!" *Stripes: "Rawwwrrr, great! Then, let's take care of some animals!" *Kipper: "Let's do it!" *Hilary: "Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" (They started doing their jobs. Song: Having Fun Song.) * (Song ends.) *Stripes: "Rawr!" *All: (Laughing). *AJ: "Babysitting these little animals sure is fun!" *Blaze: "Hey, Stripes. What else do the animals like to play?" *Stripes: "Ooh! I know something they love more than anything!" *Hilary: "Oh. Yeah! What's that?" (He turns on a machine and bubbles appear.) *Stripes: "It's bubbles!" *All: (laughing and cheering)"Yay! Whoo-hoo!" *Blaze: "You were right, Stripes; these animals really do love bubbles." *Hilary: "You can say that again." *Stripes: "All right!" *All: (Giggling). (But, then, one bubble pops near a book and everything fell on the shelf and then, a train goes over to the machine and bubbles start to grow bigger.) * (They hurry off. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world, the kids are playing.) *Jackson: "I can't believe we're getting a new baby in our family." *Angelica: "Gee. What do you think the baby would be like." *Jordan: "We don't know, Angelica." *Gordon: "Oh. I sure hope the baby will get here." *Olivia: "Ya know. Sometimes, it takes a while for the baby to grow up." (Suddenly, Jackson's phone rings.) *Jackson: "Huh. Hello! Hi, dad! (Gasps) Jordan! We're a big brother and sister." *Jordan: "We are?! Oh my gosh!" *Jackson: "Our dad said that he's coming to take us to the hospital. We gotta go now, guys. See you later!" *Jordan: "Bye!" *All: "Bye, Jackson! Bye, Jordan!" (Meanwhile, .) * (Song: Round and Round We Go.) * (Song ends. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world. Gordon and Olivia came over and they had an egg with them.) *Olivia: "Hey, Guys! Look what Gordon found." *Caleb: "Huh. What is that?" *Gordon: "It looks like an egg and I think it misses its family. We have to bring it back." *Ella: "Uh Oh. I think the egg is getting cold." *Olivia: (Gasps)"Ella's right. We've got to keep our egg warm." (Olivia gets out her old baby blanket and wraps it around the egg.) *Gordon: "Hey, Olivia! Is this your baby blanket from when you were a baby?" *Olivia: "Yep! And it's a good thing I had it to help keep our egg warm." *Jade: "What are we waiting for. Let's go find its family." (They hurry off. Meanwhile, back in Axle City.) * (Meanwhile, in Hilary's world. The kids are finding the egg's family.) * (With a magic sparkle, Hilary and Kipper arrive back home.) *Hilary: "Jackson! Jordan!" *Jackson: "Hi, Hilary!" *Jordan: "Welcome back!" *Hilary: "What did I miss?" *Olivia: "We went to take an egg back home." *Jackson: "And guess what? The new baby is born." *Hilary: "Really. Is it a boy or a girl." *Jordan: "They're twinsies!" *Hilary: (Gasps). *Jackson: "This is Tyler and this is Kaylee." *Jordan: "Our new baby brother and sister." *Hilary: "Aww. So cute! An adventure made the waiting time pretty easy." * Category:Blog posts